Gintama Daycare Center
by Lucerenne
Summary: Welcome to GINTAMA DAYCARE CENTER where cuteness OVERLOADS
1. FIRST DAY (05-15 23:59:34)

Uhm... Hello~ This is my very first fanfic

I know I'm better off being a reader but sharing my ideas won't kill right? Also this is a fanfic based from a Gintama DJ that I've read.

 **WARNING** : GRAMMAR is my ENEMY. Sorry in advance.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I am too cute to be the Gorilla Author. LOVE AND PEACE XD

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Teachers** :

»Kondou Isao

»Shimura Otae

»Hijikata Toushiro

 **Principal** :

»Otose-The-Great (lol)

 **Babies** :

»Sakata Gintoki

»Kagura

»Shimura Shinpachi

»Okita Sougo

»Yamazaki Sagaru

»Sakamoto Tatsuma

»Takasugi Shinsuke

»Katsura Kotaro

»Yagyuu Kyuubei

 **Transferee** (In the near future xD)

»Tokugawa Soyo

»Imai Nobume

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **WELCOME TO**

 **GINTAMA DAYCARE Center**

It was a wonderful day to start a daycare class. A couple of claps caught the attention of everyone made by the principal. She cleared her throat to start her welcoming speech.

"Good day everyone! Have a good stay here in our Daycare Center where you can learn and have fun at the same time. I hopeー"

"Shut up old hag! Make it fast so we can go and play!" interrupted by a little white perm who is currently digging his nose with his cute little pinky.

"Yeah! Kagura wants to pway too!" added by the youngest in their group.

The principal cleared her throat for the second time."SHUT UP! Sheez! Enough of this. That's why I hate doing something like this. Anyway, remember to follow your teachers and don't be a pain in the ass. Got it kiddos!? Kondou, take over please! Brats are bad for my beauty!" then she walked away fast.

A gorilla-like teacher stand at the platform and clapped his hands.

"Okay kids! Listen. I am Kondou Isao, you can call me Isaー"

"Gori-sensei! Yeeey!" Said by the little boy withー

"Sattap poophead! Gori-sensei is stiwl tawking!" said by the youngest

"Who are you calling a 'poophead', you shithead!" Backfired by the said poophead with a cute glare.

"It's you! Poopy! and I'm not shithead!"

"Oh! but you are! Shitty!"

"EHEM! Enough please. Anyway, I am Hijikata Toushiro. Better behave wellー"

"The heck Mayora-sensei come on! We wanna plaaaaaay!" a white perm said while throwing a tantrum. He was now rolling on the floor and with that, the rest was a mess.

"Well... Well... If everyone could just pipe down and behave. Otae-sensei might consider it" Otae said with a devil aura beneath her angelic smile.

Eveyone are spooked including the two other teachers. They did exactly what she said and after the atmosphere calmed down, she continued.

"You see, everyone has a different colors of nametag. Those who have green ones will be Gori-sensei's direct responsibility. Those who have red ones are mine while the blue ones will gonna be Toushi-sensei's. Okay group yourselves based on the color!" she directed as she clap her hands

The children followed her and group themselves. The final grouping was...

 **Blue Group**

Kagura

Yamazaki Sagaru

Katsura Kotaro

 **Red Grou** **p**

Shimura Shinpachi

Sakamoto Tatsuma

Yagyuu Kyuubei

 **Green Group**

Okita Sougo

Takasugi Shinsuke

Sakata Gintoki

"Okaaaaay~ Are you reaaady!?" Excitedly asked by Otae-sensei

"Let's Partyyyyyy~!" Everyone shouted.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Yep! That's enough for a prologue, yes?


	2. ROAR! BLUE DINO

Helloooooo~ Here's the next chappy~ Please enjoy and comment some suggestions~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **ROAR! BLUE DINO!**

 **Blue Group** under Toushi-sensei's

Kagura

Yamazaki Sagaru

Katsura Kotaro

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The school bell rang, signaling that it was already lunch time~ and lunch time means FOOD

Everyone went to their designated seats at the cafeteria. At the Blue table were the Blue team seated and so on.

When things are settled, Toushi noticed that Kagura didn't have a bentou.

"Kagura you don't have a bentou?" Toushi asked. Little Kagura only shook her head. Toushi sighed and decided to share his Mayo bentou to the child

"Here, I'll share mine" Toushi opened his bentou and that made Kagura felt gross.

"Uhm... Toushi-sensei wha-what's that!?" Kagura asked. It caught Yamazaki and Katsura's attention so they also took a glance at the slimy-almost-mayo-only bentou. Wrong move, they actually lost their appetite.

"Isn't it obvious! That's Mayo-cursed bentou! That Mayora is a Mayo addict!" Sougo― who was at the other table answered. "If I were you, I won't eat it" he added.

"Oi! Mayonnaise is Holy! Don't talk like it was the most gross thing in the world!" Toushi shot back.

"Uhm... here let's just split this anpan Kagura-chan" Yamazaki offered since he lost his appetite.

"Yeah! I'll share my umaibo with you" Katsura said and handed his umaibo to Kagura. Kagura beamed a lovely smile. Little Sougo pouted.

"It can't be helped. This great Sougo will share his bentou with you. Just don't eat those craps they are not healthy." Sougo said, both hands in his hips.

"Hey! Anpan is not a crap!" Yamazaki protested

"Umaibo too!" Katsura added

"Shut up Zuraa! Hey Souichiro-kun share some with me too!" Little Gintoki said as he tried to snatch some apple bunny but he failed.

"Hey hey kids! Calm down! If you want to share some foods, do it quietly. Here I'll share my tamagoyaki" Otae-sensei showed them a... is that a dark matter? where's the tamagoyaki?

"A-aneue! Don't!" Shinpachi pleaded.

"Otae-sensei! Me! Me! I want that home made dark matter!" Kondou-sensei said, raising his hand. Otae-sensei twitched and throw the 'dark matter' into Kondou-sensei's mouth. Kondou sensei collapsed and made everyone shiver in horror. Did he die? Everyone ate in silence, turning a blind eye to the crime that had happened.

Lunch break was over and they went to their playroom. Kondou-sensei was already recovered and was going to the playroom but he saw some boys in huddled together. 'aww they're sooo cute' he thought but he heard something that made him take back what he thought.

"See! I told you! He likes Otae-sensei but she rejected him!" Little Tatsuma said

"Tsk! So lame" Little Takasugi hissed as he handed his toy airplane to Sakamoto.

"Here! I won't lose next time!" Katsura said as he handed his toy car to Sakamoto.

"Uhm... Tatsuma I..." Gintoki fidget as he handed his Ketsuno Ana figure. "I will take her back soon!" Gintoki run away crying.

Is that gambling? Aww but what they gamble with is so cute. Kondou can't help his self but to laugh at the scene.

"Hey kids! Let's go back to the playroom come on" Kondou offered.

As Kondou opens the door, a flying car went straight to his face. Inside the room was a havoc. Everything was a mess and no teacher around to calm them down.

"Ah! Leaaadeeer!" Katsura shouted as he went to his 'Leader' which is Kagura. She was having a staring contest with Sougo.

"Wha-what happened here?" Kondou asked

"Senseiii" a crying shinpachi run towards Kondou.

"Sougo-sama don't hurt our Leader!" Yamazaki pleaded

"Shut up Zaki! This is between China and me!"

"Don't worry Jimmy! Kagura's tougher than what you think!" Kagura assured him.

"Tsk! Heyaaaaaaaaa~" Sougo launch an attack to Kagura.

"Oryaaaaaaa~!" Kagura launch an attack too.

Kondou went to the middle of them and ended being kick at the face and the place-where-it-hurts-the-most. He, once again collapsed. Kagura stepped her right feet on Kondou's corpse and with a smirk she announced.

"DON'T MESS WITH THE BLUE DINOOO!"

"Eh? Blue Dino?" Zaki asked with a confused face

"Blue Dino? LAME! What a lame name!" Sougo said as he step on Kondou's corpse too.

"SHUT UUUP!" Who cares! Mind your own business Sadist! Poopy Sadist!" Kagura shouted.

"I'm not Poopy! You Shitty Chinaaa!"

And the war continues... Where did Toushi and Otae sensei went?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Please health meh XD

Gimme some ideas pleaseee~


	3. DANCE! GREEN DRAGON!

The questions that I left last chappy will be answered here~ Please enjoy and suggest some improvement~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **DANCE! GREEN DRAGON!**

 **Green Group** under Kondou sensei

Okita Sougo

Takasugi Shinsuke

Sakata Gintoki

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

These Happened After Lunch (Continuation from last Chappy)

"Oi Souichiro-kun what are you doing?" Little Gintoki asked the little Sougo who is currently hiding. Sougo put his little finger to his lips signaling Gintoki to shut up.

"Don't be noisy or else he will notice. Anyway, I'm Sougo" Sougo whispered enough for Gintoki to hear. Gintoki, with his dead fish eyes, look at the guy whom Sougo was glaring at. It was Toushi-sensei playing with the Blue Team.

'Just a little moore. Come on!' Sougo said in his thoughts.

"Uhm... Sofa-kun... If you want to play with them then just go" Gintoki patted Sougo's shoulder and went to his own business (Y'know the gambling with his co.).

After five minutes, Sougo was now being impatient. His home made poison aka laxative that he put on Toushi's Mayo-curse bentou seems not working. He chanted some curse like 'Die Hijikata, Die Hijikata, Die Hijikata. Oh did I already said Die Hijikata? Anyway Die Hijikata'.

"Toushiii! Carry Kaguraa~" Kagura demanded. Raising her little hands up high.

"Huh? Why would I? Just continue playing with Yamazaki" Toushi said

"But Kagura is the Leader! You should follow Kagura's orders!" Kagura retorted, crossed arms and impatiently stomping her right feet.

Toushi sighed in defeat and supposedly going to carry Kagura but a flying Sougo came and kick his gut. It seems triggered the poison inside him. He groaned and angrily faced little Sougo

"O-Oi Sougo! What's that for? Ugh... I... I need to go to the toileeet!" Toushi dashed away and passed by Otae-sensei but he didn't notice. Otae-sensei just shrugged and went to the playroom.

"Hey kids. Sensei is going to the store to buy some supplies for all of you. Please be a good kid and behave well while I'm gone~" She announced and she received a cute 'Yeees' respond from the little ones. She left with a satisfied grin. At the hallway, she saw little Gintoki crying and murmuring something like 'Ketsuno Ana... My Ketsuno Ana... My wifeey...'

"Gin-chan? What happened? Why are you here?"

"Sen*sobs*sei... My Ketsuno Ana... *sobs* wuuuhuuuuhuuu" He cried louder so she patted his fluffy head.

"I really don't get it but, go to the playroom and play with everyone. It will relieved your stress. I have to go now. Behave well okay?" Gintoki nodded and run towards the playroom.

He can hear a lot's of noises, more like shouting from the inside. He opened the door and he saw a war inside.

"ROAAAR! BLUE DINOOO~!" Kagura's voice echoed as she strike a pose like someone who leads a battle.

"DANCEE! GREEN DRAGON!" Sougo did Kagura's pose too.

"Oryaaaaa! I live to destrooooy!" Little Takasugi said as he throw some toys to the other party.

"I won't let you destroy my Elizabeth print brief Takasugiiii!" Zura shouted as he throw some toys to Takasugi

"As if I'll touch that! I don't care about your brief, Zuraaaa!"

"Zura janai! Katsura da!" and they started their little war.

In the other hand... Little Sougo and Kagura...

"DRAGON IS STRONGER THAN DINOSAUR!" Sougo said as he dodge Kagura's attack

"NO! DINOSAUR IS COOLER THAN DRAGONS!" Kagura retorted as she landed a kick on Sougo.

"DRAGONS CAN FLY!" Sougo said as he throw a toy at Kagura but she dodged it.

"DINOSAURS TOO!" Kagura said as she tried to trip Sougo.

"Ugh! DRAGONS CAN DANCE!" Sougo tripped Kagura too

The other children were cheering between Blue Dino and Green Dragon. Tatsuma initiate a gamble on who will win. Shinpachi and Yamazaki cried as they did their straight man character. At the back part of the room, there was a gorilla corpse buried under some piles of toys.

Gintoki facepalm at what he witnessed. He closed the door and decided to drink some strawberry milk at the cafeteria.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Instead of using Kagura's 'aru aru' I used Kagura's way of talking when she was a child in the original series. :)


	4. FLY! RED PHOENIX!

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **FLY! RED PHOENIX!**

 **RED GROUP** under Otae-sensei

Shimura Shinpachi

Sakamoto Tatsuma

Yagyuu Kyuubei

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thursday means POOL DAY! Everyone excitedly gathered at the pool but before they dive in, they did some warm ups first.

"Woah! Gori-sensei have an awesome six pack abs! Ah! Mayora-sensei too!" Our little boys are amazed at their sensei's physique.

"Sensei! How can we have something cool as that?" little Katsura asked with a sparkling eyes.

"You see these are the fruit of sensei's everyday training. If you want to have these then you have to train and grow up" Kondou said as he patted Katsura's head

"Sensei! I can't wait to grow up! I want to have ripped abs right now! Ahaha ahaha" Tatsuma said

"Lay down Tatsuma! I'll rip you!" Little Gintoki said as he grip the sword in his little hands. Tatsuma laid down and Gintoki readied his self to rip Tatsuma.

"Heey! That's dangerous!" Kondou took the sword from Gintoki's hands and throw it away.

"eeeehhhh... But we want to have ripped abs right nooow!" The little boys wailed.

Hijikata just sighed at the scene while Otae giggles. She approaches the boys holding a marker pen.

"Let me handle this, Gori-sensei. Boys line up!" she said and they followed her. She draw some 'abs' at their little tummy. Our little boys seems satisfied and they happily boast that they are 'ripped'. Some of them did some macho pose like Gintoki and Takasugi who are currently fighting who has the most ripped body. Katsura asked Otae to draw him some biceps while Tatsuma, Yamazaki and Shinpachi were already playing in the pool with Kagura.

Otae noticed little Kyuubei in a corner. She was always alone and silent. Otae got worried so she approached Kyuubei and sat beside her.

"Kyuu-chan do you hate pool?" She gently asked. The little girl only shook her head as an answer.

"Don't you like playing with everyone? Did you get bullied?" She asked again. Little Kyuu-chan fidgets, seems like she's thinking if she will spill everything to the teacher.

"..N-no... I'm just... Not good with... boys" She answered timidly. "I envy Kagura-chan because she can get along with everyone..." she continued.

"Hmm... It is true that Kagura-chan is friendly and approachable. Did you already tried talking to her?"

"Kagura-chan always tried to approach me but I always run away... I'm scared Kagura-chan might not like me." She pouted.

"I don't think so... You see that brown haired boy? He's always mean to her to the point of angering her but she didn't really hate him. Sensei don't think that Kagura-chan will not like Kyuu-chan. Kagura-chan might only waiting for Kyuu-chan to adjust so you can play together." Otae reassured Kyuubei with a gentle smile. Kyuubei nodded and rise. She went to the playing kids.

"Uhm... I..." she started and caught everyone's attention.

"Oh! Here she comes! That's the leader of the Red Phoenix! Ahaha ahaha" Tatsuma announced.

"Ah! Kyuu-chan!" Kagura said as they encircled Kyuubei.

"Tsk. She's your leader? Are you sure? She doesn't even have the gut to destroy" Takasugi said, hands in his hips.

"Stop with the 'destroy' thing Takasugi! You even destroyed my abs!" Little Gintoki said, teary eyed.

"Yeah! You did even destroy my Elizabeth printed swimsuit!" Katsura added.

"Shut up Gintoki! And Zura it's your fault that you accidentally ripped your trunks!" Takasugi defended. The three started their little war.

"Kyuu-chan! We are both leaders! Cool!" Kagura said as she hold Kyuubei's little hands. Sougo interrupted their sparkling moment by going in between of their little circle. Kyuubei flushed at the sudden closeness of Sougo. She realized that Sougo's skin touched hers so she punched him by instinct. Sougo flew dragging Kagura and they fell in the water together.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Please comment some suggestions/improvements. Thank You


	5. PLAY HOUSE PART ONE! (05-15 23:59:51)

A comment a day makes the Author update. Ahehehe

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **~Play House~**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Heeey!! Let's play house!!!" Kagura proposed with a cute little giggle.

"Play House?" Yamazaki asked

"Yeah! Gin-chan will gonna be the Pappy and Shinpachi will gonna be the Mommy!!" She clapped happily.

"Nooo waaay~ I don't wannaa!" Gintoki lazily said as he dig his nose.

"Hey!! Why I'm the mother!?" Shinpachi retorted.

"Hmm... Then let's do a draw lots. I will write the roles for our play house and put it to my magic box" Tatsuma suggested. Everyone agreed.

"Okaaaay done! Please fall in line then pick one" They followed Tatsuma's orders. Everyone already got their paper except for Takasugi. They look at him, waiting for his action.

"Why would I participate in that crap! Tsk!" He said as he look away.

"Come on Takasugi! I put a role here where you will destroy a family. In other words... It's the 'Affair Role'" Tatsuma said full of enthusiasm. That made the straight man characters facepalm.

"Uhm... Tatsuma where did you got that Idea?" Yamazaki asked.

Takasugi seems convinced so he took the last paper.

"Ugh... In the end I'm still the father..." Little Gintoki said full of disappointment.

"Ah! Kagura is the son!!!" Kagura shout with joy as she held the paper up high.

"Uh... I'm the son's friend" Kyuubei said

"I'm the... Hey Tatsumaa!!! You said I might pick the destroyer but I got the Mother role instead!!!" Furious Takasugi said.

"Ahahaha ahahaha I'm the supermarket owner!! Yeeey!" Tatsuma said ignoring Takasugi's complaints.

"Hey... this says that I am the pet dog..." Katsura said with an unbelievable look.

"Mine says that I'm the neighbor noisy Mom. In the end I am still a Mom!!! What's this!!!" Shinpachi said but Yamazaki patted his shoulder.

"Please take care of me. Anyway I'm the tennis player son of the noisy mom" Yamazaki said.

"Hm? Souichiro-kun what's your role?" Gintoki asked the silent Sougo but he just replied with an evil smile.

"I... got the 'Affair Role' hehe" Sougo said an emits some evil aura.

"Hey... Kagura's been bothered by something..." Kagura asked as she stare at the paper.

"Huh? What is it Kagura-chan?" Gintoki asked his little 'son'

"What does 'son' means? What is its role in the family?" Kagura asked innocently.

"Uhm... Actually I thought since there are only two girls here, they might get the mother roles but they didn't. Ahahaha Ahahaha" Tatsuma said and he received a blow in his head made by Gintoki

"Kagura-chan, sons are... boys. Kagura-chan is a daughter because you are a girl but if you are a boy you would the called as son." Shinpachi did his best to explain it to the little Kagura. Kagura freezes for a bit, absorbing and analyzing the information.

"heeeeeeh~ Then Kamui-nii-chan is a son??" Kagura asked innocently

"Yes. That Kamui is the son of your family, son of your mom and dad" Yamazaki added.

"Hey let's get started already!" Sougo said with his deadpanned voice.

"Okaaaaaay~!!" Tatsuma excitedly said as he went to his spot also known as 'market' and collected the toys he saw then he arranged them in circle.

There are three houses inside the playroom. Since Tatsuma already occupied the Red House, The Sakata Family chose the Blue one while the Shimura Family was in the Green one.

"Okaaay... Hey Takasugi you should serve me! Cook something or clean the house or anything. I'll just lay down here and read my jump. Kagura! Go help your mom! You see, Papa is busy." Little Gintoki said as he lazily laid down and did his 'job'.

"Okaaaaaay~" Kagura said happily. A vein popped at Takasugi. He's mad I tell ya.

"Hey! This isn't right! Dad should work outside!! How can we have a decent meal if you wouldn't work?" Takasugi said fuming, both hands in his hips looking exactly as a nagging mom.

"Look! You're starting to act like a mom! Good job Takasugi. Well you see pops these days do work like these right? Being NEET is a job right? Ah! I remembered! This is called 'Freelancing'" Little Gintoki said proudly.

"THAT'S NOT IT!!!!!!!!" Takasugi snapped. Oh my, he sure have a short temper.

"Mommy... *sniff* Pappy... *sobs* Don't fight!" Little Kagura said, acting like crying. Well its effective anyway.

"Ah... uhm... Kagura-chan? Uhm... Papa will go to work now! Bye Kagura-chan! Takasugi take a good care of her while I'm gone!!!" Gintoki said as he dashed away, leaving a crying Kagura and shocked Takasugi. Kagura stopped her crying and faced Takasugi.

"Eh? Gin-chan left... What should we do now Takamommy?" Kagura said with a bored tone.

"Who's Takamommy!? Anyway I really don't know what to do... Usually my family will... Ah!! Here Kagura. Go outside and destroy everything! You better pay them afterwards so take these money" Takasugi said as he handed some play money to Kagura. She beamed then gave Takasugi a quick hug.

"Okay Takamommy!! Kagura will gotta buy sukonbu... a loooot of it~ Bye bye!" She said as she wave her little hand while walking away.

AT THE OTHER HOUSEHOLD...

"OIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Yamazaki!!!! Stop playing badminton and help me doing the household chores!!!" Shinpachi said, equipped with an apron while holding a broom.

"Shut up Mama! The Olympics is just right in a corner!" Yamazaki said as he continue his smash

"Olympics your face!!! As if you're part of it!! You're not even a member of any badminton club!!!" Shinpachi said as he sweep the floor.

"Geez... Okay okay! Just let me buy the groceries." Yamazaki gave up.

"Okay~ Here's the money. Oh! and here's the list. Keep the change" Shinpachi said as he gave him the money and the list.

"Okay!" Yamazaki saluted then went away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **AND CUUUUUT!!! NEXT CHAPPY IS THE PART TWO**

Sorry if it's not cute and funny this time... You see... Halfway of writing this chappy I watched Laputa so... I'm currently looking for a castle in the sky xD

Author-san is currently **_LAPUTA FEELS_**

 **Q:** _WHERE ARE THE TEACHERS???_

Find out next chappy~


	6. PLAY HOUSE! PART TWO

A comment a day keeps the Author UPDATE. (*u*)

I really appreciate those who effort to comment their thoughts and suggestions.

Thank You *bow*

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **~Play House~**

 **PART TWO**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay that's enough for the meeting. Dismissed." Otose said.

The teachers paid their respect as they dismissed their selves.

"So... We are anticipating a transfer students next week huh..." Toushi-sensei said.

"Yeah... And according to Principal Otose, the transfer students are both girls! Kagura-chan and Kyuu-chan won't be lonely anymore!" Otae-sensei said excitedly.

"Lonely? Did you know how much they blend with the guys? Most of all Kagura, she's more like a tomboy you see? She did even kick and punch like an old man! She's a lil bit crybaby sometimes though." Toushi proudly said. Almost sounded like a pampering Dad.

"Well... Toushi's correct... Kagura chan and Sougo usually knocks me out of my consciousness. Geez... kids these days..." Gori-sensei said.

"Tsk... Guys won't understand" Otae said. "Gotta go at the Cafeteria! I have to prepare the tables" she added then left.

The two teachers went straight to the playroom where they left the kids... They gulp as they heard some noises as usual... They are expecting some flying objects as they opened the door and... thwack! It knocked Gori-sensei out.

"Uwaaaaaaaah! Kagura's *sobs* Su *sobs* gonbuuuuuuu... PAAAAAAPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYY! MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYY!" Kagura wailed outloud.

"I-It's not my fault! I'm just playing my role! Its you're responsibility ZAKI!" Sougo defended

"EEEHHH? WHY ME!?" Yamazaki asked terrified. A silver-perm dashed.

"HEEEEY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER! PAPA JUST GOT OFF FROM WORK YOU SEE!" Little Gintoki, wearing a mustache who-knows-where-did-he-got-that and holding a briefcase arrived.

"Ahahaha Ahahaha... Geez... Why did we ended up like this..." Tatsuma said with a disappointed voice.

'Tsk... Another commotion huh?' Toushi thought as he finally decided to enter the room. He roamed his eyes to the whole room. He saw Katsura lying down at a corner―wait is he dead? The room was not totally a mess but in the front of the red house it was a... Havoc... yeah...

"Oi! What happened here?" Toushi asked, all if their attention's on him.

"SENSEEEEIIIIIIIII" Kagura cried one more time as she run towards Toushi then she hug him. The other children spoke in unison so he didn't really get what they're talking about.

"SENSEI! PAPA JUST GOT OFF FROM WORK SO PAPA IS INNOCENT!" Little Gintoki defended

"SENSEI I'M JUST PLAYING BADMINTON!" Yamazaki defended too.

"SENSEI I'M JUST RUNNING A BUSINESS HERE!" Tatsuma

"SENSEI I'M JUST A MOTHER HERE!" Takasugi appeared from nowhere with Shinpachi.

"SENSEI I'M JUST A MOTHER TOO! A NOISY ONE" Shinpachi

"WAIT! CALM DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Toushi snapped.

"Sensei... I'm just doing my 'Affair' Role." Sougo calmly said. A moment of silence...

"Sougo... what did you say?" Toushi asked

"I'm having an affair..." Sougo rephrased what he said earlier. Another moment of silence...

"Where did you learned that Sougo?" Toushi asked again. Sougo pointed Tatsuma who immediately dug his own grave made of toys. Toushi faced the silent Kyuubei.

"Hey Kyuubei what happened here? Care to explain?" Toushi kindly asked Kyuubei. She slowly lift her head, her eyes looks dead and tired.

"Sensei... You see... Awhile ago..." Kyuubei started.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Little Kagura was humming while leisurely walking towards Tatsuma's shop.

"Ah! Kagura-chan! Buying groceries?" Yamazaki said as they arrived in front of Tatsuma's shop.

"Good Day! Are you two on a date? What can I do for you?" Tatsuma in his business mode. Kagura roamed her eyes to the merchandise of Tatsuma's shop.

"Date? Kagura think... It's May 17? Hey Tatsun do you have sukonbu?" Kagura asked with a sparkling eyes. Tatsuma just sweat drop.

"Tatsuma~ Here's the list of groceries that mom wants to buy" Yamazaki said as he handed the list to Tatsuma.

"Wait... Who's pet am I?" Katsura said but everyone ignored him.

"Ah! Kagura-chan! This is where you are huh?" Kyuubei said as she approached Kagura.

"Kyuu-chan~!!" she squealed as she hugged Kyuubei. This little girl really loves cuddling huh? Kyuubei noticed Yamazaki and back off a little.

"Oh... Are you on a date? Sorry I disturb you... Bye!" Kyuubei said with a flashed face then dashed away. This leaves Kagura and Yamazaki confused.

"Kagura-chan why did they always say that we are on a date? Isn't it May 17 today?" Yamazaki said.

"Here's you groceries Yamazaki and here's your sukonbu Kagura-chan" Tatsuma said as he handed them the merchandise. They bid their farewell to Tatsuma.

"Are you free? Let's hangout at the park for a while" Yamazaki offered

"Sure~" Kagura agreed as she suck on her sukonbu.

At the park there was a lonely abandoned pet dog with a 'Katsura' label.

"Heeeh... So the rumor is true. China is on a date with Zaki" Sougo entered with and evil smile and evil aura. It spooked Yamazaki so he run away.

"Date? It's May 17" Kagura said between her chewing.

"What? You didn't know what date means? It means you are having fun with someone with just the two of you" Sougo explained with a smug look in his face.

"Heeeeeh~ Then would you like to go on a date with Kagura?" Kagura asked Sougo with an innocent big azure eyes. It made Sougo felt a pain in his heart. What was that?

"Huh? Why would I!? But if you beg maybe I will consider it" Little Sougo said as he crossed his arms.

"Tsk! Why would I? It's just a date. Hey Zuraaa! Let's go on a date!!" Kagura demanded. Katsura's face lit up with happiness as he faced Kagura with a sparkling teary eyes.

"Leadeeer~ Zura janai, Katsura da!" Katsura said as he approached Kagura.

"Wait China you can't go on a date with a dog!" Sougo said as he pull Katsura away from Kagura.

"Let's have a duel China" Sougo proposed, seriously looking straight at Kagura's eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sougo is OOC (ToT) I'm Sorry...

 **つづく**

NEXT CHAPPY'S THE PART THREE OF THE PLAY HOUSE.

 ** _#StillHavingTheLAPUTAFEELS_**


	7. PLAY HOUSE! PART THREE

I didn't expect that play house chappy will take this long... Well it will end here~

Please comment and suggest some little games/scenes for these cute little devils xD

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **~Play House~**

 **PART THREE**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So... Everything started when Sougo challenged Kagura??" Toushi-sensei asked. Little Kyuubei nodded as her answer.

"You see... as usual Kagura-chan accepted his challenge... and then..." Kyuubei continued

 **[FLASHBACK]**

"Let's have a duel China" Sougo proposed, seriously looking straight at Kagura's eyes.

"Bring it on! Poopy Sadist!" Kagura accepted bravely.

At the other side of the 'park', Yamazaki is playing badminton with Katsura.

"Let's play 'Magical Banana'!!!" Sougo said, attracting everyone's attention. That's one of their favorite game introduced by Gori-sensei. They gathered at the 'park'.

"Heey!! Meee!! Meee!!! I love Magical Banana!!! Let me in too!!" Shinpachi said full of excitement.

"No!! This is only between me and China!!"

"Let them in!! Otae-sensei once said that the more the merry... merry... uhh... Merry Christmas!!" Little Kagura said persuading Sougo.

"It's 'Merrier' stupid! Okay fine! But the game will start with me and end with China. I really don't care about the other order so suit yourselves" Sougo said as he gave up since he won't win with these kids.

"Heeey! At least make Kagura the first to start!" Kagura said, Sougo just grunted in defeat.

"Magical Banana! If you say banana Kagura think of Gori-sensei!" Kagura started as they clapped their hands in a beat.

"If you say Gori-sensei I think of Comfort Room!" Tatsuma

"If you say Comfort Room I think of pee!" Katsura

"If you say pee I think of water!" Shinpachi

"If you say water I think of toilet paper!" Kyuubei

"If you say toilet paper I think of toilet bowl!" Takasugi

"If you say toilet bowl I think of poop!" Yamazaki

"If you say poop I think of sukonbu!" Sougo said with his evil grin. That made the next player fall in rage. How dare he!!!

"SUKONBU'S NOT A POOP!!" Kagura roared, teary eyed. Ofcourse it hurts when someone bad mouthed your favorite snack... at least for a kid.

"I didn't say that it IS a POOP, I said I think of SUKONBU if you say POOP" Sougo said emphasizing some words with his sarcastic voice and that made Kagura reeaaalllyyy mad. Yeah... It started... The brawling made the spectators fly away but some of them already run away. Kagura is crying while fighting with Sougo. Sougo felt guilty of his action but since he's a stubborn 'Sadist', he didn't show nor admit it at all. The sukonbu from Kagura's pocket flew away and Sougo accidentally stepped on it. A moment of silence... Then Kagura started to wail.

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

Toushi slowly turned to Little Sougo with his evil glare that made Sougo shiver a bit.. just a bit and it was just a second.

"Soouuuugoooooo..." Toushi-sensei spoke his name as if sensei is a ghost.

"W-what!?" Sougo said hiding his fear and guilt. He peak at Kagura who was already fallen asleep at Toushi's arms.

"Make sure to apologize to her later, or else I will tell this to Mitsuba, okay?" Toushi sincerely said then he carried Kagura into their nap room.

 _"I know..."_ Sougo thought as he followed Toushi in the nap room. The school bell alarmed, signaling that it was already lunch time. Toushi already left but Sougo stayed at Kagura's side. The little girl murmured something in her sleep... something like... _'Sukonbuuu'_ then a tear fall again from her eyes. Sougo noticed it and wiped it away by his little finger.

"Alright... I'm... *gulp* so... sor... sorry... I'm sorry... Kagura" He said with a flushed face. Its good that Kagura's still sleeping or else he will dug his own grave now. _'Ugh... so uncool'_ he thought. As if Sougo's message reached Kagura, the little girl smiled in her sleep, having a peaceful sleeping face made Sougo smile too. A sincere one.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 ** _Magical Banana_** is a game introduced by Shinpachi in the original series. I think... that was episode 174?? Rules are simple. Say the first thing you thought about the last said words and no repetition. :)

Sorry if this Chappy was so corny... I wrote this story while having a damn fever... You see this author played under the rain for a long time yesterday...

I LOVE RAIN *Insert Heart here*


	8. KIDS AT HOME

Angel Soares!! Thank you for your support~!!!

And to those who reads this fanfict THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF KAGURA'S TUMMY XD

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **Kids At Home**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The school bell did its last ring signaling the end of school day. All the kids gathered at the waiting shed, waiting for their guardians to pick them up. The sky looks so sad and the rain begans to pour.

It was Takasugi who first to leave. He was picked up by the Kiheitai-company members with their flashy car.

"Tsk!! I really hate RK's" Little Gintoki fussed.

"What is RK?" Kagura asked

"It is the short cut for Rich Kids! AH!! Shouyou!!!" Gintoki said, he saw his guardian Yoshida Shouyou arriving together with Mutsu and Elizabeth followed by Toujou Ayumu and Saito Shimaru.

"Bye bye~!!!" said by Gintoki, Tatsuma, Katsura, Kyuubei and Yamazaki. They all waved at each other. The only left was Sougo, Kagura and Shinpachi. Since Sougo and Shinpachi's guardians are among the teachers so they didn't mind being left but for Kagura. The little girl has been quite for a while. Shinpachi was worried because Kagura seems so gloomy so he approached her.

"Kagura-chan where's your guardian?" Shinpachi asked her. Little Sougo was interested but he didn't showed it.

"Pappy was supposed to pick Kagura up..." she fidgets while saying these. "Kagura's wondering why he's late..." she continued. The three stayed quiet for a while until a vermilion guy appeared. Kagura's eyes enlightened and so her mood. The guy approached them and they have a full view of him. He was wearing a junior uniform. _He looks like China. He might be her father... But he's too young to be a father... Is he her brother?_ Sougo thought

"Onii-chan!!!" Kagura shouted with joy as she jump into her brother's arms. Her brother carried her using his one arm while the other was holding the umbrella.

"Sorry onii-chan's late. Pops called me, he said that he was coming home late today." He said smiling. Kagura pouted.

"He said sorry and he will buy your favorite sukonbu" Kagura's happy face went back again.

"Say goodbye to your friends"

"Bye bye glasses, bye bye sadist" She waved her little hand at them then they left.

"Hey! I'm not glasses!! I have a proper name!!!" Shinpachi shouted.

"What's the fuss?" Toushi asked, the two little boy turned and they saw the three teachers.

"Let's go home" Otae said.

 **BED TIME:**

 **AT TATSUMA'S HOUSE**

"Tatsuma please enough! I told you to take a bath already!! Stop running around the house naked!! UGH!!!" Mutsu― Tatsuma's guardian was currently chasing naked Tatsuma around their house. The whole household members was busy chasing their young master. Well he's an RK too.

"Ahahaha Ahahaha! Everyone here in the house is already OLD huh." Tatsuma said while running and raising his little hands in the air. Mutsu was already mad. She dashed and tripped Tatsuma and that made his butt met the floor.

"Ah... uhm... Mutsu... We can discuss this without using violence―ACK!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" a loud cry will be heard at the Kaientai Household. What happened? No one knows.

 **AT KYUUBEI'S HOUSE**

"Young master what are you doing? Please go inside, I already prepared your bath" Toujou said. In the other hand, Kyuubei was still not moving in her post. She was looking at the beautiful night sky.

"The moon is beautiful tonight" She said then proceeded on taking a bath.

 **AT GINTOKI'S** **HOUSE**

"Tsk! I really hate RK'S!!! That Tatsuma and Takasugiiiii!!!―" Blah blah blah, this little kid already said his opinion about RK's. His guardian, Yoshida Shouyo was currently preparing for the kid's bath.

"Heeyy!! Shouyo are you listening!? Geez!!" Little Gintoki rest his head in the coffee table. He was watching a veeerryyy boring news. His eyes where already closed. Fatigue from the whole day strikes him and fell asleep.

"Gintoki the bath is ready. Come on― ah already asleep huh?" Shouyo smiled and carried gintoki into his bed and changed the little boy in his pajamas.

"Good Night"

 **AT TAKASUGI'S HOUSE**

"Once upon a― hey. Is it that boring? He fell asleep already" Matako said, closing the book.

"He's tired ofcourse. Let him be, Matako. Let's go" Banzai said as he walk away. Matako take her final look at her master for the day. She smiled and stand. Before she close the door she whispered.

"Sweet dreams, Shinsuke-sama"

 **AT YAMAZAKI'S HOUSE**

"ZzzzzZzzzzz" snore of Yamazaki and Shimaru.

Uhm... They are already asleep... Uhh...

 **AT KATSURA'S HOUSE**

"ZzzzZzz...Hmmmm...Eli..za..beth...nmaibooo..." Katsura while hugging his nmaibo pillow. Elizabeth just sighed. He/she was tired of making Katsura sleep. They played Uno, Domino, Game of life and many more until Katsura got tired. Katsura smiled in his sleep and that made Elizabeth thought that its worth it.

 **AT SOUGO'S HOUSE**

"Sou-chan what are you doing? It's already bed time. Huh? Isn't that Toushi-san's Mayonnaise?" Mitsuba asked her little brother who was currently hiding the things on his back.

"I-It's not like that Aneue. I... I thought that I will... Put spices in Hijikata-san's Mayonnaise so it won't be boring. Yeah... That's it. Hehe.." Sougo was a little bit nervous because he is lying at her beloved older sister. Mitsuba just blushed and smiled. _Tsk! Damn Hijikata!_ Sougo thought.

"Okay. I already prepared your bath. Come on, it's time for sleep" Mitsuba said then she went to the kitchen to was the plates. Sougo released a sigh of relief. At the back of his mind he is smiling evilly while torturing Hijikata to death. _DIE HIJIKATAAAA~_

 **AT KAGURA'S HOUSE**

"Come on Kagura. Let's sleep. Close that window and come here" Kamui said as he untied his hair.

"Kagura is waiting for Pappy to come home. Kagura needs to punish Pappy for breaking his word" Kagura said like a boss, crossed arms.

"Kagura... Pops is working hard for all of us so please understand. Come here. Brother will brush Kagura's beautiful hair." Kagura followed his brothers command. She knew that their father is a workaholic ever since their mom was hospitalized. It's been a year since their mother's death. It still painful for her. A tear flows on her chubby cheeks. She didn't realized that reminiscing her mother will make her cry. She thought she was stronger now but she wasn't. She was still a crybaby. A strong arms wrapped her from behind. It was her brother. He patted then kissed her head, assuring her that everything will gonna be okay. That night she fell asleep with a teary eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for this corny update again xD

The author is dying.

She was preparing for the upcoming start of school~

Please suggest some scenes you like for the little devils


	9. WORLD BALANCE

**FIGHT-O**

Sorry, the author is so busy preparing for the upcoming start of school so she may be updating this story suuuuper slooow.

Anyway, Thank You **Madame Spectre** and **Angel Soares**. I really appreciate it. Love lots.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **World** **Balance**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kamui and Kagura went out to eat outside. A restaurant will be good but their money just fits in a fast food. They currently walking in the pathway hand in hand.

"Kamui-kun?" A lady's voice called.

"Ah! Okita-sensei! Good Evening" Kamui said full of respect to the brown haired lady.

"Goody Eve~" Kagura seconded.

"Is that your sister? Hello~ I'm Mitsuba, what's your name?" Mitsuba leveled herself to the little girl. Kagura beamed her lovely smile.

"Kagura! Micchan nice to meet you" Kagura bowed and that made Mitsuba giggle

"Oh my so cuuute!" She squealed.

"Ah! I'm sorry sensei. My little sister really loves giving people nicknames." Kamui said as he bowed apologetically.

"No, Its okay.I really like it. Anyway, where are you going?"

"Uhm... We are going to eat outside since Kagura broke the rice cooker and the stove"

"Eh? Then just come with me. I can't let the two of you go, Sensei is worried you see? Its dangerous outside most of all at night" Mitsuba said full of sincerity.

"Nii-chan let's go with Micchan!!" Kagura said as she let go of Kamui's hand and went to Mitsuba and held her hand. Mitsuba giggles and Kamui just nodded in defeat. They passed by several blocks until they arrived in a humble house.

"Tadaima~" Mitsuba said as she opened the door and entered.

"Ojamashimasu" Kamui and Kagura said. A little brown haird boy came running.

"Aneue okaeri!" The boy said as he hug Mitsuba.

"Ara! Sou-chan you should stay on the bed. You still have a fever " Mitsuba said full of worry. Kagura can't see the boy's face since it was buried in Mitsuba so she just imagine what he looks like.

 _'He might be very cute since Micchan is sooo pretty!'_ She thought

"Ah, Sou-chan we have a visitors. It's my student and his little sister" Mitsuba said as she introduce the two to her brother.

"Good Evening! I'm Kamui and this is my little sister, Kagura" Kamui said with a smile on his face as he introduced himself and Kagura. As the two kids met each other's eyes, they twitched and shock was shown in their faces.

"S... SADIST!!!" Kagura hissed

"CHINA!!!" Sougo seconded.

•••

"And then and then you see... Sadist and his sister is not the same." Kagura said with enthusiasm. "Kagura didn't expect that sadist have a very kind sister!!! Kagura reaaaaalllyy love Micchan! Most of all Micchan's cooking!" Kagura added. The children are silent while listening to Kagura's story about her weekends.

"It is called 'World Balance', Kagura. The world needs to be balanced after all. Look, All of us here are Sadist yet only few children can keep it on" Little Gintoki proudly said while crossing his hands. He felt good because he thought that he is awesome for saying those.

"Heeeeeeh~" All the children reacted at Gintoki's explanation.

"Tsk! You ruined my weekend, China. If you just returned home with your brother right away." Sougo said

"Micchan asked if Kagura can stay longer because she said sadist will be lonely since Micchan is busy! Kagura can't refuse a pretty lady's request!" Kagura said

"HUUH!? Who would be lonely!? You just want to have an eating spree!" Sougo defended.

Uhh... should I still explain what happened next? It's the usual... The usual...

The war between Sougo and Kagura started and everyone just face-palmed.

 _'What really happened to them last weekend?'_ Everyone thought including the lone teacher present which is Gori-sensei. He's the one who initiate this _'Weekend Story Telling'_ activity.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

R.I.P to me. Its getting more corny every update. I'm so sorry.

I'll commit seppuku right away! Asaemon-san please lend me a hand xD

This Author wants a painless death so I'll need Asaemon-san's help~ LOLOL


	10. MY FUTURE

Have anyone ever watched **CHIBI DEVI!** ? Its a very cute anime though its just five minutes long every episode. I got some ideas there~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **MY FUTURE**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Okay babies~ Listen! Our art activity for today is entitled 'My Future'. Draw what you would like to be in the future and make it colorful with those crayons." Otae-sensei happily clapped her hands signaling the children to start.

Otae-sensei is watching the children with a smile on her face. She is excited to see what are the dreams of these little babies.

Toushi-sensei was currently cleaning the bathroom while Gori-sensei is on shopping duty. Haaa~ What a beautiful day~

"Senseeeeiiii!!! It's a pain in the ass! Can we just proceed to our nap time?" Little Gintoki said lazily as he scratch his butt.

'Tsk! What a lazy child!' Otae-sensei whispered. "Gin-san you should do what sensei said and get along. Look at everyone! They are so cute being behave and obedient" Otae-sensei added. Little Gintoki just pouted, took his paper and went to other children to see their work.

"What are you doing Gin-san?" Otae-sensei asked.

"I'm gathering information! I'm a PRO afterall" He said with a smug look. Otae-sensei just sighed.

Gintoki went to Tatsuma first. He sat next to him and peep at his drawing. Tatsuma draw a... Is that a spaceship? Uhh... It looks like a boat... But why does it have some cannons? The background looks like... Is that hell or galaxy? Our little Gintoki is confused so he just decided to ask Tatsuma about it.

"Hey Tatsuma what's that?"

"Ahahah Ahahaha! It's a Business Fishing Boat Space War Ship! You see I want to build a business and have a transaction at the space~!" Tatsuma gleamed with joy. Gintoki just back off. Actually... He can't take how high Tatsuma's dream. He went to Takasugi to 'gather information'.

Takasugi's dream is so dark that made Gintoki went to another target. As usual it has something to do with the word 'destroy'.

Kyuubei's dream is to be a boy and marry Otae-sensei. Gintoki just face-palmed.

Katsura's dream is to be a leader. He draw Kagura and then wrote 'I want to be a leader like leader! That's why I want to be a girl!'. Gintoki just pretend he didn't saw it and move on to the next.

"Kagura lemme see your drawing" Gintoki said as he look at Kagura's art.

"Uhm... Kagura... Did Takasugi's dream came true? Why is it so dark!?" Gintoki said as he back off a little.

"So rude! These are sukonbu! Kagura wants to live in a sukonbu house!"

"Heeeh~ What a low dream" Sougo said with a smug look. Kagura just pretend that the sadist didn't exist and she continues her drawing.

"What's your dream, Souichirou-kun?"

"Its Sougo. Anyway... Here" Sougo handed his already finished art to Gintoki. Gintoki just sweat drop. Its so bloody... There was a stick bloodied corpse with a V-shape bangs. At the other side was a brown haird stick boy with a red cape and 'Kaiser' was written at the upper part of its head. A lot of stick man are drawn bowing to that Kaiser stick. Gintoki just silently handed it back to Sougo and went to Yamazaki.

"Huh? What's that, Jimmy?"

"Ah... This is the anpan world! I will marry an anpan girl in the future!" Yamazaki replied but Gintoki has already left.

'Shinpachi is normal right? He might have a normal dream!' Little Gintoki thought. As he peep at Shinpachi's art, he gave up and realized that no one is normal in GINTAMA. Shinpachi's art are full of 'Otsu-chan Paradise'.

Gintoki sat down at his seat and did a simple art.

"Okay babies, Please pass your work. Its time for our nap time~!" Otae-sensei happily said. She saw little Gintoki's art and sweat dropped.

Gintoki draw his self with a straight hair, body full of muscles and a crazy long shoulder pads. It has a title 'Super Saiyan Gintoki' at the upper part.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

HAVE YOU READ THE GINTAMA MANGA UPDATE!?!?!? OMG Chapter 634-636 Are in my favorite list!!!

 **SPOILER ALERT!!!**

KAMUI, THE SISCOM RETURNED AND FIGHT ALONG SIDE OF HIS LOVELY SISTER!!!

 **ALL HAIL, SORACHI-SAMA!! HE GAVE BIRTH TO THIS WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE**


	11. NAP TIME

June is COMING... NOOOOOOO T.T

Author's brain is not yet ready~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **NAP TIME**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The teachers are busy setting up the futons. Kagura yawned and her eyes were already closed. She was too sleepy and she can't take it anymore.

"Gin-chan..." She faintly said as she falls on Sougo. He was also fell on the floor while supporting Kagura. He sighed with relief because kagura didn't fall on the floor and hurt herself.

"Geez... Papa is here Kagura-chan" Little Gintoki said as he lift and tried to carry Kagura. He had this funny look on his face, he didn't realize that Kagura will be this heavy. Sougo supported Gintoki by putting kagura's other hand on his shoulder as they lift her.

"Okay let's sleep~" Gori-sensei said then noticed the little sleeping baby in the arms of Gintoki and Sougo. He just smiled and carried Kagura.

"Sensei! I want to sleep there too!" Little Gintoki said as he pointed Takasugi's extravagant canopy bed.

"Shut up and sleep! Look at Tatsuma. He is rich yet he still sleep in the futons like us so just pretend that you didn't saw Takasugi's bed" Toushi-sesleep with.

The two male teachers will sleep at the both ends while Otae sensei will sleep at the middle of the students.

GORI-SENSEI, Sougo, Kagura, Gintoki, Shinpachi, OTAE-SENSEI, Kyuubei, Katsura, Yamazaki, Tatsuma, TOUSHI-SENSEI.

"Sensei I told you... I can't sleep with... this... hard... futon ZzzZzzzZzz" Little Gintoki protested yet he fell asleep. Toushi-sensei just 'Tch'ed.

"Sougo this is unusual. You're sleeping next to Kagura-chan today." Gori-sensei asked. Little Sougo just look away.

"Well this is not the first time we sleep together. And also... She didn't pissed me that much today so... uhm... It's not like I want to sleep with her. Look she's already drooling. Tch so unlady like. How could Aneue like her?" Sougo said while puffing his cheeks. Gori-sensei just let out a soft laugh.

"You're so defensive. Okay okay... I understand. It's not like you like her right? Okay okay lets sleep" Gori-sensei said with a smile on his face. Sougo just pouted. Then Gori-sensei realized... _'just what really happened to them last weekend?'_ He thought. He was going to ask the young lad but he was already asleep.

Aaahhh~ What a peaceful time~

Whack!

"Ouch!" Shinpachi said. He turned to the one who gave him a nice punch and he saw Gintoki, still in his deep sleep. Shinpachi just shrugged it off and sleep again. When he was finally drifting to his dreamland, he received a nice kick. He sat and saw Gintoki already in 90 degrees. His head is resting on Kagura's waist, since Kagura is facing Sougo. Shinpachi decided to remove Gintoki's feet on his side until he received another kick on the face. It made Shinpachi fall in rage. He had enough! He violently throw Gintoki away. Gintoki miraculously fall into Takasugi's bed. Okay it's now peaceful again.

At the other side, Toushi-sensei was already wet from Tatsuma's drooling. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep until he felt that someone is groping his chest so he opened his eyes again and saw that it was Tatsuma with a dirty old man look at his baby face. A vein popped and he removed Tatsuma's hands and he turned to another side.

In the middle of their sleep, Katsura was awakened by the call of nature. He silently went to Toushi and peed at him. Yeah... Katsura is half asleep afterall. He thought that he's already in the bathroom. Toushi was awakened by the hot smelly liquid and jerked up. _'What the hell!?'_ Toushi-sensei thought as he dashed to the bathroom, carrying Katsura.

Kagura was currently dreaming about a sukonbu man that lives in a sukonbu palace with a lots of foods. She murmured _'s..nbuu..'_ she turned to her left side, facing Shinpachi. She half opened her eyes and thought that Shinpachi's hair is her all time favorite Sukonbu. Just like what she did to her Papi in the anime series, she pull Shinpachi's hair and put it into her mouth. Shinpachi let out a loud wail that wake everyone up.

"Ugh... I haven't sleep at all..." Toushi-sensei said. He thought he can finally fall a sleep after he changed his clothes but... no luck huh?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

つづく

Author-san is currently waiting for a miracle...


	12. MY LITTLE STAR

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY HUBBY~

 **~KAMUI~**

お誕生日おめでとう、神威くん！

This is a **KAMUI SPECIAL** updaaate~

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 **My Little Star**

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I was awakened by our father's footsteps and door's sound when it was closed or opened. He will go and work again till midnight, come back home and sleep for five hours then left again. Actually, I don't want to admit to myself that my hate for our father is growing within me. Everything started when mom died. I really don't care if he won't pay any attention to me but for Kagura... She deserves a Father's love and care.

I look at my little sister that is still sleeping so peacefully. I smiled and patted her head. I took our mom's picture in the bed table and smiled.

"Good Morning, Mom" I whispered.

I checked the time, it was six in the morning so decided to cook our breakfast. I wonder why I feel so gloomy today. Nah... maybe its just not my day today.

I wake Kagura up when the clock strikes 7 am. Her preparations for school was already done within 30 minutes. Ever since she wake up this morning, she have this smile on her face. Hmm... Maybe she had a very nice dream. That's a good thing.

"Onii-chan~ Kagura will behave all day so you don't have to worry! Enjoy your day, onii-chan! Kagura Loooves you sooo much" Kagura said as she let go of my hand. I wonder why but I really feel lonely and Kagura's speech didn't help. I just smiled and patted her head then leave.

SIGH...

If I could earn money in just sighing, I might earn a thousand already. The sky is so dark and gloomy. Just like what I'm feeling today. The school bell rang signaling that it was already lunch time. I took out my lunchbox and went to the rooftop.

I don't have friends. Why? Its because I am being bullied. Yep. But I don't give a crap. I am a well educated person and I don't entertain weaklings. After I ate my lunch, I went to the cafeteria to buy juice. All eyes on me as I entered. Hah! What a luck. Here comes the thuggies, well that's what I call them.

"Oohh! Here comes our sandbag!" Hoodlum 1. I could _one punch_ you, punk!

"Heey~ He's ignoring us boss!" Hoodlum 2. Ofcourse, you're not worth of my time.

"Aww.. Let's be gentle bro's! He might cry and piss his pants!" Hoodlum 3. Everyone of the thuggies laughed their ass off, some of the stupidents laughed too.

After I bought my juice I was supposed to go to the classroom but I was stopped by these Thuggies by gripping my shoulder.

"HEY! YOU'RE BEING SO COLD! WE'RE FRIENDS RIGHT?" Hoodlum 4. _Friends_ my ass.

"Hah! Enough! Let him be! So boring!" Hoodlum 1 said then left. Good.

Our last subject is being taught by Okita-sensei. My mood rise a little. Okita-sensei reminds me of my late mom. She's nice yet sadistic sometimes.

The school bell rang signaling that the school day is over. I saw my name in the cleaning duty so I grunted.

"Ah! Kamui-kun here" Okita-sensei handed me a box wrapped in a cute birthday wrapper.

"Happy Birthday! Sorry I can't come to your party, I have to finish some reports." Okita-sensei added as she patted my head then left. Birthday? Mine?

I cleaned the whole classroom by myself because the other students in charge already left. Rain falls after I finished cleaning.

"Lucky~" I monotonously said.

Ah. I have to come to the Daycare Center to pick Kagura.

"Eh? She's not here? She went home by her own?" I said full of shock. The sensei with a V-shaped bangs told me that Kagura already left.

"Nope. She went home with the whole gang. You better go home. She's waiting for you" After I heard those I rushed to go home. Ah I forgot to thank him.

"I'm home!" I said as I entered our house. Its so dark... I heard some voices in the living room so I silently walk.

"Hey! Calm down or our plan will be wasted!" I heard a boy's voice.

"But onii-chan is already here" Ah that's Kagura's voice.

"Hey don't ya think Kamui's getting slow?" That voice is... nope I don't think that's my Dad. He's working.

A plan popped into my head. Ahh... My sadistic side is showing. I immediately opened the lights and I saw their face full of shock. As I roamed my eyes, I saw the room full of birthday stuffs made by the children I guess.

"Ah. Kamui-kun!!!" The voice of my shouting bald Dad. He is holding a cake.

"Aww the surprise is wasted" said by the white perm boy.

"It's because China is so noisy!" said by Sougo, Okita-sensei's little brother.

"Well... There's nothing we could do so let's proceed to the birthday song, shall we?" I recognize her! She's one of the teacher in the daycare center.

"EVERYONE IN ONE, TWO―" The

"HAAAAAPPEEEEEEYYYY BEEEERTTHHHDEEEEEYYY TUYOOOO―ACK!!" The boy with eyeglasses named Shinpachi was smacked by the white perm named Gintoki. Glad that they still have their nametags on.

"Its not even three yet! How come you have a destructive voice!? You want to kill us!?" Gintoki said.

"OKAY READY ONE, TWO, THREE~"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY~

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~" Everyone sang, some of them are off tunes. I laughed and I caught everyone's attention. Its so lame because I forgotten the day my mom gave birth to me. I composed my self.

"Thank You" I said with a genuine smile.

"Anyway, Pops didn't you went to work this morning?" I asked as I faced my bald father.

"I didn't, I went to the bakery shop and supermarket to buy ingredients for the feasts. So... Are you ready!?" He excitedly asked.

"LET'S PARTYYY~!" Everyone agreed.

But still... Celebrating my birthday with the Daycare kids, two daycare teachers, a bald dad and a cute little sis feel so tiring yet fun. We had a lots of games, ate a lots of food and we all had fun.

At night, my little sister handed me a birthday card, a gift from her. She said that I should read this when she already fall asleep so she won't feel embarrassed. At the front page of the card is... a drawing of me lol. I really doubt that its me. I think its a sausage man.

 _Dear Kamui-nii-chan,_

 _Happy Birthday! You see... Kagura wants to thank onii-chan for always preparing foods and for taking care of Kagura. Kagura looooveess onii-chan so much 3_

 _Mommy is Kagura's star, that's what onii-chan said. But who will be onii-chan star?_

 _Onii-chan~ Kagura wants to be your star. Kagura will be onii-chan's light in the darkness. Kagura will light onii-chan's path... to the sukonbu house~_

 _Kagura have no sense of direction but Kagura will guide onii-chan when you're lost... to the sukonbu paradise. That's why you don't have to worry anymore. Kagura will do her best so that Kagura won't cause you trouble._

 _Love,_

 _Kagura_

My star... huh... I look at my little sister who is already asleep beside me. I smiled, gently kissed her forehead and whispered.

"Thank you so much, my little star."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Uhh... so corny I know. Please spare me. π_π


End file.
